The Fifth Element
by toonfreak
Summary: A story about the origins of a very special gem...but probably not the one you're thinking of! One Shot


Everyone knew of the Diamond authority. There was Blue Diamond, as well as Yellow, White, and Pink. No one spoke much of Pink anymore since she had long been shattered, but there was another even less known diamond among the Homeworld ranks.

She was a blue diamond, much like THE Blue Diamond, but had a slightly more grayish hue. Instead of a draped cloak, she preferred something that wouldn't obstruct her sight, and thus, her clothing was normally much more random and rugged. She was also much smaller than a regular diamond. Her height was only measurable to that of a quartz soldier.

Her name was Hope.

The nickname may have sounded pretty, but actually grew out of cruelty. She did not act like the other diamonds, and was quite happy-go-lucky for a gem in an authoritative position. Her hair always stuck up in a way that indicated she had rested on it strangely. While the leader was friendly and quite kind, she was also cursed by an unseen force.

"Hope" was given her nickname, because all other gems hoped she would stay as far away from them as possible- a real rarity for a diamond that was such a social pebble. During her production, something had gone horribly wrong.

The gem drill had malfunctioned right after her creation.

Normally, this would have been written off as a common breakage among machinery, but as her fellow subjects soon found out; they had accidently created quite a monster.

No matter where Hope went, or what she touched, it would be destroyed soon after. Any poor soul that got a pat on the shoulder from her would soon find themselves surprisingly hurt, reforming, or shattered. Machinery and other objects immediately broke upon the diamond's curiosity. Rumor had it, wars on several planets had been lost, simply because Hope had hugged the corresponding diamond sister "good luck" before they went upon their mission.

Everyone was as polite as they could be around her (of course), but even Hope noticed that her subjects would squint in fear if she looked like she was going to come close to them.

* * *

The poor leader loved her pearls, and actually treated them with dignity and respect. Sometimes she would teach them how to read or play instruments. The pearls always knew her more as family then a master-

…and yet…

…she had lost so many of them. It seemed that no matter how many pearls she befriended, they would all disappear rather quickly one way or another (and not by any normal means either).

Sometimes they would slip on the floor and shatter their gem, other times they would get hit by a chandler or some additional object from high above. Hope always cried for every single one of her fallen pearls. She was blissfully ignorant, and truthfully believed that the entire scenario could be added up to "some very unfortunate circumstances".

* * *

The other diamonds hated to admit it, but their sister had been born with the strongest power any gem had ever received- LUCK or perhaps, a lack of it. She was indeed the ultimate weapon- but was most certainly on the wrong side of the war. Her mere presence guaranteed that Homeworld would never conquer a planet again. Something had to be done quickly. They were losing soldiers left and right, and Hope was quite unaware that she was the cause.

It was agreed among leaders that their sister would go to Earth and attempt to convince the rebellion into a peace treaty. Truthfully, Hope was excited! She enjoyed creating new acquaintances, and became giddy at the thought of the war coming to an end. Her sisters were pleased with her enthusiasm, but did not reveal that the entire thing was a cruel ruse to get rid of this burden.

She was assigned a ship and a make-shift crew out of her favorite fellow Homeworld friends.

Truthfully these "friends" had been nice to her out of respect, and now knew that their kindness had been transformed into a death sentence.

* * *

Sure enough, upon reaching the planet, the ship began to malfunction and ended up disassembling while entering the atmosphere. All of the "friends" on board ended up retreating into their gems upon impact. The only one to avoid shattering was (of course) Hope, who's gemstone ended up landing in the soft sand of what would be considered a desolate region of India.

The diamond stayed in her gem for a lengthy amount of time- several centuries to be exact. She was indecisive on what to wear again. She wanted her outfit to be perfect for when she met the rebellion. In that time, she was found, sold, traded, and stolen. The seemingly innocent rock brought each person that came in contact with it to an unfortunate demise.

Eventually, even the humans caught on to the diamond's magnificent power and a compromise was made.

* * *

It is said, she's still inside of her gem trying to figure out the best way to greet the rebellion. She now sits in a glass case where no one can be cursed ever again.

As Hope waits in her gemstone, she can feel the smiling presence of new friends- people that finally adore her and love her for herself. Even if these folks are not from Homeworld, she always feels joyous and happy now. The leader no longer reflects on the rejection or fear that she saw in her subjects.

She is certainly a beautiful diamond in the rough.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **I had this strange idea late yesterday, and decided to just go with it.**_  
 _ **It would be interesting if there were more Steven Universe characters based on actual famous gemstones. I actually have seen "Hope" too! My family went to the National Museum of Natural History in Washington D.C. when I was much younger. To be completely frank, the only thing I remember from my visit was being kind of disappointed that the diamond was much smaller than I had anticipated (I was expecting a cartoon-sized diamond LOL!).**_

 _ **Anyway...**_

 _ **The thought of having a well meaning gem with incredibly bad luck seems almost tragic and funny at the same time. I would love to know your opinions on the matter too!**_


End file.
